121913 Jospor
garrisonedGuardian GG began trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:45 -- 06:46 GG: Hey there ɔ :D 06:47 GT: -Hi to yov too, Joʃʃik! 3=:3- 06:47 GG: hows ~t go~n? 06:47 GT: -To be expected. ʃtill have yet to leave thiʃ blaʃted bed.- 06:48 GT: -Yov'd think ʃtab wovndʃ wovldn't take thiʃ long to heal.- 06:48 GG: hehe yeαh 06:49 GG: ~ could come v~s~t ~f you're bored 06:50 GT: -That ʃovndʃ very nice. If yov're not too bvʃy with other thingʃ, of covrʃe.- 06:50 GG: Okαy, ~'ll be r~ght over ( ;c 06:50 GT: -ʃee yov in a minvte. 3=:)- -- garrisonedGuardian GG gave up trolling gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:50 -- 06:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shut off his power glove and headed of to the infirmary, a grin on his face. -- 06:52 GG: Hey Ryspor! 06:52 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grins and waves -- 06:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down on the bed next to ryspor -- 06:53 GT: -ʃo what did yov have in mind in termʃ of entertainment?- 06:53 GG: Well... 06:54 GG: We could just tαlk for α l~ttle wh~le. 06:54 GT: -All right.- 06:54 -- gregariousTroubadour GT searches for a conversation topic -- 06:55 GG: So, hαve you g~ven αny thought to some αlchem~zαt~ons? 06:55 GT: -Oh, yeʃ, I waʃ planning on making a few thingʃ with that Derʃite dagger.- 06:55 -- garrisonedGuardian GG arches an eyebrow -- 06:56 GT: -What?- 06:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG suddenly laughs -- 06:56 GG: ~ wαs gonnα sαy thαts α l~ttle we~rd 06:56 GG: but ~ d~d keep thαt hook 06:57 GT: -Haha, I waʃ jvʃt abovt to comment on the hook, I mvʃt confeʃʃ.- 06:57 GT: -It'ʃ a very nice dagger, in my defenʃe. Waʃte not, want not, aʃ they ʃay!- 06:57 GG: you know ~t 06:58 GG: Hey, mαybe we could comb~ne ~t w~th the hook 06:58 GT: -There'ʃ an idea. What wovld it make, thovgh?- 06:58 GG: ~ hαve no clue 06:58 GT: -ʃome kind of hooked dagger, maybe? That ʃeemʃ rather viciovʃ.- 06:58 GG: yeαh, ~t k~ndα does 06:59 GG: thαt ~s DEF~N~TELY α bαd guy weαpon 06:59 GT: -And...alʃo ʃomewhat vʃeleʃʃ for ʃtabbing ʃomeone, come to think of it. Maybe aʃ a ʃlaʃhing weapon...- 06:59 GG: or to cαtch αn opponents blαde? 07:00 GT: -Ah, aʃ a ʃort of parrying dagger. I hadn't thovght of that!- 07:00 GG: yeαh, so mαybe we should g~ve ~t α shot 07:00 GG: just to see, yknow 07:00 GT: -It'ʃ certainly worth a try.- 07:01 GT: -Vnfortvnately, recent eventʃ have left me rather vnable to alchemize thingʃ...- 07:01 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grimaces and gestures to his leg -- 07:01 GG: well, ~ could αlchem~ze your stuff for you 07:01 GG: just g~mme α l~st of ~deαs αnd ~'ll see how ~t works out 07:02 GT: -That wovld be abʃolvtely fantaʃtic of yov, Joʃʃik!- 07:03 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins and blushes slightly -- 07:03 GG: yeαh, sure, no problem 07:03 -- gregariousTroubadour GT reaches over and awkwardly attempts to hug Jossik without moving his legs. It's not exactly the most effective tactic, but the general idea is communicted -- 07:05 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives ryspor a quick kiss as he breaks the hug, and his face becomes a bit more serious -- 07:06 GG: αctuαlly, there's someth~ng else ~ wαnted to tαlk αbout. someth~ng thαt's got me worr~ed 07:06 -- gregariousTroubadour GT takes on a concerned look as well -- 07:06 GT: -Oh?- 07:06 GG: My contαct thαt ~ told you αbout ~s 07:07 GG: scαrlet 07:07 -- gregariousTroubadour GT relaxes immediately -- 07:07 GT: -Oh yeʃ, I knew that already.- 07:07 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks surprised -- 07:07 GG: reαlly? 07:07 GT: -Or, well, I know it now. Doir told me.- 07:07 GG: αh 07:08 GG: ~'m sorry ~ kept thαt from you, ~ts just α b~t 07:08 GT: -ʃtrange?- 07:08 GG: yeαh 07:08 GG: strαnge ~f def~n~tely the word 07:09 GG: αnd αlso 07:09 -- garrisonedGuardian GG chews his lip nervously -- 07:09 GG: she ~s NOT gonnα l~ke thαt we hαve α 07:09 GG: th~ng 07:10 GT: -Ah.- 07:10 GT: -That'ʃ not good, iʃ it?- 07:10 GG: no, ~t's not 07:10 GG: gαh, ~ w~sh ~ hαd thought αbout thαt before th~s whole th~ng stαrted 07:10 GG: becαuse ~ mαy hαve put you ~n dαnger 07:11 GG: αnd ~f someth~ng hαppened to you... 07:11 -- garrisonedGuardian GG shakes his head -- 07:11 GG: ~ don't th~nk ~ could hαndle ~t 07:11 GT: -Nothing iʃ going to happen, Joʃʃik. I'm certain of it.- 07:11 -- gregariousTroubadour GT grins -- 07:11 GT: -After all, I do have a Knight to protect me.- 07:12 -- garrisonedGuardian GG smiles and blushes deeply -- 07:12 GG: ~ w~ll ALWAYS be you kn~ght 07:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives ryspor a quick kiss -- 07:13 GG: αnd ~ w~ll NOT let thαt hαppen to you 07:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes -- 07:14 GT: -Vnfortvnately, I don't have a glove or a handkerchief on me, haha.- 07:15 GG: oh, thαt doesn't mαtter 07:16 GG: ~ get to be w~th you, αnd thαt's worth more thαn αnyth~ng 07:17 -- gregariousTroubadour GT blushes a bit more, then takes the scarf off of his neck and drapes it on jossik's horns -- 07:17 -- gregariousTroubadour GT giggles a little -- 07:17 GT: -A temporary ʃvbʃtitvte.- 07:20 -- garrisonedGuardian GG tries his best to look serious (failing miserably, of course) and wraps the scarf around his neck -- 07:20 GG: ~ shαll weαr ~t w~th honor. 07:20 GT: -Bvt of covrʃe, ʃir Joʃʃik.- 07:21 -- garrisonedGuardian GG bows his head, putting a fist over his heart -- 07:21 GG: ~ w~ll do αnyth~ng you requ~re, m~lord. 07:24 -- gregariousTroubadour GT puts on a dramatic air -- 07:25 GT: -Ah, the qveʃt I ʃend thee on iʃ fravght with peril! Be warned that thov may not retvrn alive...- 07:25 -- gregariousTroubadour GT ruins the moment a little by going ooOOOOOoooh -- 07:25 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives a silly grin but quickly returns to his "totes srs" face -- 07:26 GT: -THY MIʃʃION, ʃHOVLDʃT THOV CHOOʃE TO ACCEPT IT, Iʃ...- 07:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT takes a very deep breath -- 07:27 GT: -To figvre ovt where exactly one can get food that doeʃn't ʃmell very faintly of...ʃvbʃtanceʃ that ʃhovld not be ʃpoken of in polite company.- 07:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG stands up and bows -- 07:28 GG: but of course, my lord. ~ w~ll procure th~ne sustenance αt once. 07:29 GT: -Go forth, and be aʃʃvred that the ʃatiety and ʃanity of the Heir dependʃ on yovr ʃvcceʃʃ!- 07:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns to leave, pausing out the door -- 07:30 GG: ~ feel ~ should rem~nd my lord thαt the usuαl pαy for such α tαsk... ~s α k~ss 07:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG WONKS and leaves -- 07:30 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sputters, blushing -- 07:31 GT: -I-- 07:31 GT: -Yov-- 07:32 GT: -Yov can be AʃʃVRED that I will have thovght vp a ʃEARING comeback vpon yovr retvrn!- 07:32 GT: -ʃEARING, I tell yov!- 07:33 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pokes his head in and gives another wonk before leaving --